1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fused electric plug connectors and particularly to such connectors wherein the prongs are rigidly mounted on a separate rigid prong holder which also serves to mount a fuse socket.
2. Prior Art
There have been numerous fused electrical connector plugs. The fuses have been difficult to insert and replace. The prongs have been easily deflectable so that their insertion in a socket has been difficult. The connection of the electric conductor wires has been involved with engagement under screws. The housing for the prongs has been detachable and subject to involuntary separation from the prongs. Some fused plug connectors have required that they be disassembled in order to remove or replace the enclosed fuse.